La Despedida
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: Te amo, aunque muera te amare…Te seguiré amando aun después de muerto, sabes, no me arrepiento de los momentos que pasamos juntos tanto los felices como los tristes, simplemente porque estábamos los dos…BxY


* * *

La despedida

/Pov Ivannov /

Despierto y estoy en una cama de hospital, lo único que veo es el resplandeciente blanco de la habitación, miro a mí alrededor y estás tú a mi lado como siempre quise que fuera, te miro y me sonríes como de costumbre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me voy, me introduzco en mis pensamientos, me sumerjo en tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Me hablas, pronuncias mi nombre y de tus ojos caen lágrimas, estas llorando y te digo

-Por ultima vez miraras mi rostro…no olvides mi cara¿si?…

A lo que tú respondes con lágrimas en los ojos:

-¿como calmar el dolor¿Como podré verte partir…¿como me arranco este sufrimiento que siento al verte así…al saber que ya no estarás junto a mi?

Cierras tus ojos pensando que al hacerlo no me iré, que estaré por siempre junto a ti, aunque eso no sucederá, lo único que se me ocurre decirte en este momento es:

-el dolor de este instante poco a poco se ira y como suele pasar me olvidaras, aunque no lo desees, te olvidaras de mi…

Te sorprendes al escucharme hablar, cesas tu llanto y me tomas la mano, como un día soñé que lo hacías, me detengo a ver, a observar tu bello rostro que generalmente siempre estaba pintado con una sonrisa dedicada para mi, pero que ahora esta afligido¿tan preocupado estas por mi?

Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que estas así por mi culpa, cierro mis ojos y trato de no llorar. Conteniendo el vía crucis que se convierte en el calvario de mi vida y, somnoliento, destruye mi futuro por las lágrimas que inundan de dolor mis pulmones.

Escucho tu voz nuevamente, hablas con dificultad, entrañando toda clase de sentimientos

-Saldremos adelante, no me importa lo que pase…

Me siento feliz por tus palabras y solo me dedico a escuchar tu voz cerca de mí sin decir nada, ya que no puedo hablar y hay tanto que decir. Ahora solo quiero recordar este momento por siempre, porque ya se que nunca más compartiremos juntos algo así.

-Por favor quédate conmigo solo un poco más…

Son las palabras que salen de mi boca. Nos vemos a los ojos, sus orbes se clavan en mis ojos azul ártico, el sigue sosteniendo mi mano fuertemente, yo trato de tomar su otra mano aunque el esfuerzo es inútil, no lo consigo, pero el me la pasa, como si en ese gesto me estuviera entregando su vida, yo solo la recibo, con lágrimas rojizas enterradas en lo que queda de mi entidad.

-No te soltare, porque se que no te volveré a tener, así estaremos juntos mientras no deshaga esta unión…Yu.

Con esas palabras ya no puedes más y rompes a llorar, solo te miro y te consuelo aunque ya no se puede hacer nada. Haces un esfuerzo enorme por volver a hablar y contener el pesado llanto que hasta ahora te embargaba

-No nos rendiremos, ya veras que saldremos adelante, y todo, absolutamente todo será igual que antes, como siempre ha sido y como debe ser…

Suelto tu mano, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir, ya no puedo proseguir adelante, es mi hora de decir adiós, adiós a mi amor, a mis sueños, a mis esperanzas y anhelos…adiós a ti, es lo que más me atormenta…porque al pensar en el vacío que contendrá mi alma me doy cuenta de que mi vida siempre fue lo mismo y que tu la llenaste.

Me dispongo a darte un último aliento, a decirte para siempre un vano adiós, pero destrozado por esta situación, me acallas con un dedo sobre mis labios. Me dices que me quede así por unos segundos, que solo quieres mirar mi rostro. Yo obedezco sin decir nada. Ahora tengo miedo, miedo de no volverte a ver, miedo de que sufras por mi culpa, ya no aguanto más y de mis ojos se arrancan unas lágrimas, ahora esas malditas lágrimas corren por mi piel, tú sigues mirándome y me dices

-Yo siempre te amare, aunque no estés aquí a mi lado…porque nada me hará olvidar esta etapa maravillosa de mi vida…

Me abrazas, siento tu calor, yo solo me quedo ahí sin hacer nada, me susurras "Tu no te iras, siempre estarás conmigo, siempre" solo te escucho sin decir nada, ya que mi corazón se retuerce de dolor, no puedo más y rompo a llorar, lloro por la decepción de no poder prometerte que me quedaré contigo, de no poder decirte que estaré siempre junto a ti para protegerte, porque se que eso no ocurrirá.

El valor y la fuerza se fueron el momento que me quede solo, solo en la vida, o mejor dicho, en la muerte…porque ahora estoy muerto en vida. Siento frió, aunque me siga abrazando como lo hacia siempre que tenía un problema¡Cuánto frió, en ese momento tu me susurras las palabras reconfortantes que a mi corazón vuelven a encender

"Como detener el tiempo, como poder quedarme siempre así, como poder detener el tiempo justo aquí, para que no tengas que marcharte y dejarme solo"

Al escuchar tu susurro solo respondo

-Te amo, aunque muera te amare…Te seguiré amando aun después de muerto, sabes, no me arrepiento de los momentos que pasamos juntos tanto los felices como los tristes, simplemente porque estábamos los dos…

Tus labios se posan sobre los míos, me sorprendo pero no me resisto. El beso se rompe, nos separamos lentamente, para creer que ese momento durara para siempre, mas se que eso no será así, que eso no ocurrirá y tu también lo sabes.

-estos sueños que tengo y anhelo no podré vivir si tu no sigues junto a mi…para alentarme a seguir viviendo.

Me dices disimulando calma, le respondo esto con un "te amo" y cierro mis ojos, trato de abrirlos pero no puedo ¿Por qué¿Por qué? Me pregunto. Ciento mucho frió, te oigo llorar en silencio, tu mano me acaricia y recorre mi cuerpo, y pregunto:

¿Por qué estás llorando?

Solo hay silencio, no respondes, pues tal vez no me oyes, siento que me llaman, me alejo.

Besas mis labios otra vez pero no respondo, dices casi histérico "pronto, estaremos juntos nuevamente". Ahora me voy, te dejo, me dejo caer hacia la triste soledad por la eternidad que es mi verdugo y me siento feliz, te veo llorar, lloras por mi culpa ante mi cuerpo ya inerte, ante mi cuerpo helado que por las noches no te dejará descansar, mi cuerpo ya muerto, que descansa ahora en paz.

¿Sabes? desde hace tres meses que ya no estoy vivo no merezco ni el infierno ni el cielo solo me quedo en un lugar al cual no se nombre, lo único que me alegra de este lugar es que estas a mi lado, no creía que después de mi muerte aquel trágico accidente pasara…¿El destino?...tal vez pero como me lo dijiste nuevamente estaríamos juntos para siempre… esta vez toda la eternidad..,Bryan

* * *


End file.
